


Broken Pieces

by SB_Ryan



Series: Recipe for Chaos [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB_Ryan/pseuds/SB_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the events of the Purge; the survivors are trying to pick up the pieces of their lives and move on. </p>
<p>For some it's easier; for others...not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 month after Purge

1 month after the epilogue:

Sera Vane sat at the stool at the high counter of the tapcaf they'd stopped in for their lunch. She grimaced and poked the unidentifiable mass on her plate with a fork.

"What's wrong?" Gat asked the almost teenager between mouthfuls.

The girl sighed and pushed the heavy-framed plasspecs up higher on the bridge of her nose, "This isn't fit to give to an akk dog."

"Oh hush and eat your...whatever." The Devaronian grinned at her and tried to grab her plate. The threat worked and she reluctantly picked up her fork again.

Sera slanted a flat look at him, "I still don't see why we couldn't have stayed with Han and the Rug for a bit longer."

Gat choked on his beer, "Because that damn smuggler was teaching you how to cheat at sabaac! Because a twelve year old shouldn't be learning to curse me out in shryiwook; and because," he paused and sighed, rubbing one hand over the end of his broken horn, "because I wanted to try and show you that it is possible to get by honestly."

Sera snorted into her glass of bantha milk, almost spilling the blue liquid on herself. "That's a bit rich coming from an ex-con; right 'uncle Blacknerf'."

"Shut up kid." He scowled, but she knew from his tone that Gat wasn't really mad at her.

After the serving droid collected their plates, Sera swung her chair around to face Gat again. "So what's the plan to get us off this rock and back to Devaron then? Our share of the Freebird's sale isn't going to get us halfway there."

Gat shrugged, "I'm not sure. I had thought maybe I could get a job for a bit." He quickly held out a red-skinned hand and sera shut her mouth, "An _honest_ job kiddo."

Sera's lips twisted in a wry smile, "Alright then - but if nothing better comes along; promise I get one go at doing things my way."

Gat stood and threw a handful of credits on the counter, "Come on then midget let's go."

Sera batted his hand away when he tousled her tawny brown curls, smarting from the comment about her lack of inches; the one thing she was typically girly about.


	2. The Breakers' Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their little heart-to-heart about honesty and its place in the workplace; Sera finds something worth trying for.

A week later, Sera was waiting for Gat to finish his shift at the metal foundry on the outskirts of the dismal little industrial quarter of town.

She'd never actually expected him to actually find something that made use of his skills as an ex-miner, but still, the credits just weren't coming in as quickly as she'd hoped. She wanted to get to Devaron before she was Gat's age so she could meet his sister, Ra'at's mother, and properly lay his soul to rest.

As she passed the starship wreckers' yard; a beautiful and terrible idea came to her. Why try and save up enough for all the way passage, or a brand new or even second hand ship; when they could probably get something passable for next to nothing?

A quick glance at her chrono revealed that she still had time to kill before Gat would be able to leave and they left the gates open, so clearly they wanted visitors right?

She wandered in and proceeded to lose herself in the maze of towering junk piles. After a few minutes and a half a dozen detours; she'd filled her pack with salvageable electronics including a vocabulator unit for a 2-1B unit and a single dinner plate-sized solar panel that she reckoned she could get working with the existing odds and ends she as already 'acquired' from various sources since the six survivors of the Purge had parted ways.

Sera had that strange tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach again; something was pulling her onward, deeper into the maze of broken and discarded things.

 _'Kind of like me and the others,'_ she thought as she let her feet carry her onward, ' _all of us are a bit lost and broken now.'_

It was true; how did you simply pick up your normal life after surviving a zombie holocaust?

The red sun was quickly sliding toward the horizon, and a small part of Sera realised she was late and Gat was probably fretting like an old woman; but she didn't care. She was in love.

There; half-buried under junk was a ship. Its hull shape seemed to be a mostly flat disc, somewhat reminiscent of the Correllian YT models she'd often seen on Nar Shadaar, both before and after her stint in the pits.

Sera whipped out her datapad and entered the partial serial number she could see in faded blue on the rusted hull, along with the beginning of what she assumed was its name, _The Starj_.

A few quick searches of holonet databases later, Sera had pulled up schematics and reams of technical information.

The ' _Starjumper_ ', was a Kuat Drive Yards luxury yacht. It had been seized on lieu of unpaid debts and pressed into imperial service for a year or two before being decommissioned and forgotten...


	3. The Breakers Yard

Anzhuvethik, or Anzhu, as he liked to be known, was mooching around the junkyard for something to fix up or to trade.

He was a Squib, and trading was in his blood. Unfortunately, his parents did not share his desire to travel in search of bigger and better scrap heaps on bigger and better worlds.

Now he had grown out of his teenage moulting, and his fur had settled on a vivid teal colour he was immensely proud of, Anzhu wanted to start making his own way in life. His large tufted ears twitched as he heard an unfamiliar voice amongst the stacks, trying to zero in on where it was coming from.

He scrambled nimbly over the rusting metals and containers of _stuff,_ 'treasure' he thought to himself until he popped his head over the edge of a discarded section of a TIE solar wing array and saw a female humie touching **his** stuff!

He dithered over whether or not to confront her. Whilst he argued with himself, he didn't notice her leave the dead end clearing he'd claimed as his own place.

\---

Sera skidded to a halt in front of the foundry's gates, leant forward with her hands on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I made you worry," she panted, blowing her fringe out of her eyes, "but I think I found our ticket out of here."

Gat was still scowling down at her, she could feel those brown eyes boring into the top of her head. He sighed, "Come on kid; let's get out of here. You can tell me over dinner."

Two days later found Gat being dragged along through the breakers yard by an incredibly excited Sera.

He found it intriguing how much more comfortable she seemed around junk, droids and synthetics than people.

"Close your eyes!"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you are no fun old man."

Gat tried and failed to pinpoint the moment when he'd gone from an ex-con wanted for mining violations to playing big brother to a little girl. He threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine! They're closed, are you happy now?"

He could hear the smirk in her reply, "Yes. Now was that so hard?"

Her small hand tugged on one of his and he reluctantly followed her to whatever she was so worked up about.

Probably just another damn droid to fix up and sell on. Gat truly believed she must be part jawa or something. Not that he'd dare tell her that.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Gat blinked in the sunlight to see... "It's a pile of junk Sera. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Sera huffed and pointed up where the nose of the Starjumper was just visible under the other bits and pieces of scrap that covered it like a mantle.

"It's junk kid. That's why it's here; in a _junkyard_."

"No. _She's_ beautiful and _she_ is going to get us to Devaron without having to risk public transport." Sera stomped her foot, "Or had you forgotten that we are still wanted by the Empire for crimes as many and various as just being alive and in possession of potentially dangerous information?"

The kid had a point. As much as he hated to agree with her, the brat was right.

"Fine. But I want you to find the owners and agree a fair price."

Sera waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah. Honesty doesn't completely suck etc."

Gat rubbed a hand over his face. Why couldn't she have just stayed with the Doc?


End file.
